The Boss
by Gohan Roxas
Summary: [AU] Larxene Grey is the seemingly unattainable supervisor at Axel's dead-end office job. But wait...why does she want to see him after hours? Pointless Larxel lemon. Rated M for language and, obviously, sex.


_**A pointless Larxel lemon because I felt like it. Seriously, this has no plot, just sex. I'm ever-so-slightly ashamed of myself.**_

* * *

There were only a few perks about Axel's dead-end office job. One: the hours were – usually – fairly lenient.

Two: his boss was hot.

There she was again. Tall, curvy, blonde hair with two strands that looked a little like antennae, and pale blue eyes. Larxene Grey was probably proof that angels once existed.

Of course, there were rumours about how she got to be the boss of this branch of the company.

"I heard she blackmailed St. Peter to get the job," someone mumbled.

"Nah, she's not _that _vindictive," another disagreed. "She just fucked her way to the top."

Axel glared at the man.

"What?"

"Forget it," he mumbled, returning to his computer.

A long period of time passed before, suddenly, dressed in her black suit jacket and knee-length skirt, Larxene stood in front of him. "Mr Flynn," she said in her glorious voice.

He looked up at her with his green eyes. "Yes, Ms Grey?"

"See me in my office after work," she ordered shortly before sashaying back to said office.

This raised a few eyebrows, as well as Axel's pulse.

The working day ended, and Axel stood in front of the door to Larxene's office, breathing deeply. He had no idea what she wanted, but it couldn't be that bad… Could it?

Clearing his throat, he knocked on the door.

"It's open," Larxene called from within.

Axel opened the door to see his boss sitting on her desk, hands on the lip. Her smooth-looking legs were straight, and her suit jacket had been undone. Probably from the strains of work.

"You…wanted to see me?" he asked.

"Yes, I did," she agreed. "Come in, and lock the door."

Tilting his head in confusion, he obeyed.

"Close the blinds," was Larxene's next order.

"Uh…sure…" He did that.

"Come here," Larxene told him.

Shyly, he walked closer.

Without warning, Larxene grabbed Axel's tie and pulled him into her, kissing him passionately. Axel's eyes snapped open in shock. His boss undid his jacket and pulled it off, throwing it to the ground.

Axel pulled away slightly. "Ms Grey…what are you…"

She shushed him. "Call me Larxene. And isn't it obvious? I _want _you."

"Here?"

Larxene smirked. "I've had a fantasy for a while. Have hot sex with a co-worker in an office after hours. I've had my eye on you for a while, Axel Flynn."

His cheeks flushed slightly.

She kissed him again, the kiss all passion and lust. She started to undo his shirt, revealing his leanly muscular chest.

"Ooh…I like that…" she purred. She pushed him away suddenly, smirking. She cleared her desk with a sweep of her hand and started pulling her skirt up. She wasn't wearing any underwear underneath it.

Axel's eyes widened.

"You ever eaten a girl out, Axel?" she asked archly.

He shook his head. He'd only ever been with one girl before, his ex-girlfriend Yuffie. When he'd slept with her it had only been basic sex.

Larxene kept up the smirk. "Then here's your chance. Do it."

Nervously, Axel got on his knees and started to kiss up the inside of her legs. Her head reared back as she gasped lightly. When Axel reached her core, he didn't really know what to do. Deciding to experiment, he licked it.

"Oh…" Larxene muttered blissfully.

Encouraged by her reaction, Axel licked her core again, his tongue sliding inside her slightly.

"Ah…shit…" she gasped, her hand going into his red hair, holding him to her sacred area.

Suddenly, her eyes snapped open and she gasped. "Oh fuck! Right there!"

Axel had found her most sensitive spot with his tongue. Encouraged, he hit it again.

Larxene screamed with pleasure. This was the best sexual experience she'd ever had. Not that that was saying much. Believe it or not, Axel was only her fourth sexual encounter in her twenty-nine years of life. The first had been when she was in high school when a boy had groped her breast (okay, it wasn't sex, but she still counted it). The second had been about two years later, when she gave her friend Marluxia a pity blowjob. He came out as gay a week later. She chose not to be insulted by that. The third had been a drunken strip-make-out session with her little brother's girlfriend about a year ago. They didn't have sex, but they came close.

Axel hummed against her core.

"Fuck!" she shouted, and pulled him away from her suddenly. "Not yet," she panted in response to his confused look.

Axel stood up and kissed her again, letting her taste her own juices. She scrunched her nose slightly at the taste, but she soon adjusted to it.

His hands pulled off her jacket and undid her white shirt, showing the lacy black bra that lay beneath it. He gaped at her chest, and she was suddenly thankful she'd gotten breast implants two years ago. Thanks to them, she'd gone from a B-cup to a D, which she was much happier with.

Larxene pulled away from the kiss and grinned crookedly at him. "My turn to pleasure you." She spun them around so that Axel was leaning on the desk Seductively, she started to kiss his neck and down his body until she reached the area just above his belt. He shivered from her light kisses.

She looked up at him. "Ooh, you like that?" She undid his belt and the fly of his pants. "Then you're gonna love this." She pulled his pants down, taking his boxers with them. His throbbing member stood to attention, nearly poking her in the eye. She chuckled lowly. "You really want me, don't you?"

He gulped and nodded, sweating.

Larxene's hand ran along his length. "I can't hear you…" she teased in a sing-song voice.

Axel gasped at her touch. It was almost electric. "Y-yes, I want you, Larxene…"

"Oh, good…" she purred. "Then I'll let you have me…soon…" She kissed the tip of his member.

"Oh shit…" he breathed.

Her tongue trailed along his length from base to tip, rolling along the tip slightly.

Axel's breath cut off in a startled gasp.

Smirking, Larxene slid his member into her mouth, enveloping it completely. Putting her hands on his ass for support, she started to move back and forth.

"Fuck yeah…" Axel gasped quietly.

After only a brief period of this, Larxene removed him from her mouth. She grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him into her chair. She shimmied out of her skirt, leaving her in her unbuttoned shirt and black bra. That wouldn't last long, though, as Axel's hand slid up her body and to the clasp of her bra, skilfully undoing it. Smiling, Larxene slid her bra off, releasing her ample chest. Axel pounced on them, taking a nipple in his skilled mouth.

"Oh shit," she gasped blissfully. Her breasts were by far her most sensitive area. "Oh, that feels so good…"

Confidently, Axel pulled away from her breast, smirking. "I'll make you feel even better." His member was rubbing against her core.

She looked at him, their foreheads touching. "Do it," she growled lustfully. "Fuck me, Axel. Fuck me as hard as you want."

"As you wish," he said then, pulling her onto his member.

Even if Larxene was technically a virgin, her barrier wasn't there. She'd penetrated it herself the first time she'd masturbated with a vibrator. She didn't cry out in pain, but in pleasure.

Axel pushed his hips up to start. She smirked and moaned, her breasts bouncing as they moved. She moaned and bucked against him.

He sped up and started thrusting harder.

"Oh fuck! Axel!" she shouted, loving the feeling.

He grunted. "Larxene…I'm gonna…"

"Hold it in," she panted, pulling herself off his length. Before he could voice his objections, Larxene grabbed him and lay him on the desk. She positioned herself so his member was mere inches from her face, while her core hovered enticingly over his. She slipped him into her mouth and pushed her sacred area onto his. Responding, he grabbed Larxene's ass and started licking her core. She moaned blissfully on his member, sending shockwaves of pleasure through him.

They came in unison, their juices spilling into each other's mouths. After a brief moment, they dressed themselves again.

Assuming that all Larxene wanted was to fulfil a fantasy once, Axel moved to the door when her arm stopped him. She spun him around and kissed him passionately. They lay on the desk, kissing and clawing at each other's clothes, but never taking them off.

They paused for breath. "Don't think you're getting away from me, Axel," Larxene purred.

He grinned. "As if I'd leave."


End file.
